


in the spring grass

by myloveiamthespeedofsound



Series: Wherever I Go (I'll Be Looking For You) [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, based on a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myloveiamthespeedofsound/pseuds/myloveiamthespeedofsound
Summary: Based on a tumblr prompt from @chalantness When we lay together on the fresh spring grass - for a "the way you said I love you" meme





	in the spring grass

**Author's Note:**

> Some vague non CW compliant AU where everyone is semi happy and no one went to raft jail.

It's Easter and while none of them were what anyone would even come close to describing as religious - or at least in the practicing way, the old Catholic guilt so prevalent in their youth was still a near and not so dear concept to Bucky and Steve - the kids were off for a few days and  for once the world didn't need saving. It seemed like as good of an excuse as any to dabble in normalcy. So Steve, Natasha, Bucky and Wanda headed out to the Barton homestead for a few days away from the craziness of their day to day. It was a place that had quickly become something akin to home for Bucky, like it had for Natasha years ago, and Steve and Wanda more recently. Bucky thought it funny really, Laura Barton and her ragtag group of adopted superheroes. But it was comforting too, and in a lot of ways reminded Bucky of his mother - another woman whose heart always seemed too big for her body. 

More than anything time spent at the house made Wanda happy. Something which Bucky had quickly learned was big on his priority list. The fact it just happened to make him feel happier and more grounded too was just a bonus. 

Grounded being a literal concept as Lila tackled him to the ground with a wood sword. Cooper whooped in victory as Bucky saw him peg Steve with a foam dart out of the corner of his eye. Bucky gave an exaggerated groan as Lila “stabbed” him with the sword and yelled  _ I win _ with a tone of triumph he was sure was all Auntie Natasha. 

Lila bounded off after Steve with her brother and Bucky remained where he was for a moment. His view of the sky was suddenly obstructed - though he had no real complaints - when Wanda came into focus. Her hip jutted out, in some cable knit sweater and one of those short skirts that would be the death of him one day, socks pulled up over her knees. A breeze caught her hair and blew it haphazardly around her face as she looked down at him. He thought he'd never seen anything so beautiful in his life. 

“Need a hand?” she asked, amusement on her voice, as she offered hers to help him up. 

He smiled, took her hand and then with a laugh pulled her down to the ground with him.  She made a show of smacking his chest, but her own laugh made it a futile gesture at best. She settled onto the grass beside him as he lifted his arm up to wrap around her. The air was still cool but there was still a hint of spring. A promise of warmer and sunnier days. Rebirth. 

Bucky tugged her in closer, they could hear the laughter of the kids in the distance, Steve and Natasha's voices as they played with Lila and Cooper. He grazed his lips across her hairline gently, content laying with her in the grass. Content in a way he had never been able to even dream of all those years his mind was not his own. He breathed in the smell of the grass, the barbeque Clint had going, and the subtle notes of Wanda’s perfume. “I love you,” he said softly as he breathed out. 

Her hand moved to lace through his and she shifted to rest her chin on his chest. A smile, coy, played on her lips. “I know,” was all she said before she leaned up and claimed his lips with her own. 


End file.
